After the Finale
by tell-my-fairytale
Summary: A quick oneshot of what happened in the end of the 74th annual Hunger Games. Warning: Effie/Katniss if you want it to be, angsty as well. Told from Effie's POV


I was watching the finale of the 74th annual Hunger Games with everyone else in Capitol when I realized that Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, might actually _die_. The thought was unbearable. Considering that I may have the slightest crush on the sixteen year old, I simply could not watch the girl just die like this.

"Crane, you have to do something! You can't let her- them die! It would be a disaster, the Hunger Games with no winner!" I practically screamed at the man on my right. He looked thoughtfully at the giant screen and looked at Claudius Templesmith on my other side. He nodded and made an announcement at the last possible moment: "Wait! Wait! Ladies and gentlemen, I am glad to present you the winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! Here they are- the tributes of District 12!"

I let out a heavy sigh of relief as I watched the two tributes spit the poisonous berries out of their mouths. Both were still alive, but president Snow didn't look happy at all. I decided to just let that slide for now, and be happy that Katniss wasn't dead. I felt a smile make it's way on my face when I watched Katniss and Peeta being picked up into the airship. _'They'll be here at any moment.'_ I thought cheerfully and got up to get ready.

I braced myself for the forecoming moment. I would simply congratulate my tributes, perhaps shake hands and such, and that would be it. Suddenly the metal door slid open and I saw them both standing right in front of me, Peeta with a huge smile on his face and Katniss as emotionless as ever. I was dying to get that sad look off her face, but Peeta got to me first. "Well done, both of you! President Snow isn't too happy, you know. Quite rebellious, don't you think? Oh, well, I'm just glad you're alive." I said as Peeta shook my hand and kept on smiling as he walked through the door behind me. "You too Katniss, welcome back! I am ever so happy to see you up and not dead right now." I extended my hand for her to shake it. She just looked at me for a second, but instead of taking my hand, she hugged me. Real tight at that. I was surprised to say the least, and I couldn't stop the blush from rising on my cheeks. Wait- did she just sniffle? I looked down to see the girl holding back tears. "Now, now.. Everything's alright." I said as I rubbed her back comfortingly, "It's alright." She just kept on holding onto me for dear life, and I can't say I didn't enjoy it. "Come now, Katniss, we have a plenty to do. Let's get going." I said to her and gave the smaller girl a reassuring look. She nodded and let go of me, wiping her eyes a bit before doing so. "Sorry." I heard her say and smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm always up for it when you need a hug." The tiniest smile crept on her face and I mentally threw a punch in the air for victory. "Well then, you are the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Get out there and show it!" I encouraged her and patted her back. She slowly went through the door and I came right behind her.

It had been perhaps an hour or two since the two had come back. Cinna was preparing them for the interview with Caesar and I was sitting impatiently at the backstage. Finally the door opened and I saw Katniss step out. She looked gorgeous. I personally prefered the red dress, but now she looked amazing. It took me my all to just not take her to my room and- ah- I believe I shall not finish that one. Anyway, I smiled at her and this time she gave me a proper one back. I watched Peeta come out of the other door and then Haymitch took them to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this year's Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" The voice of Caesar echoed as the crowd roared in excitement. I listened to the interview with a surprisingly great bore. That is, until I heard Caesar ask something that I did not want to be answered. "Katniss, since when did you know that you were in love with Peeta?" I dreaded the answer. "Since I met him, I think. Although I never realized it until now." The audience let out an aww and then let Katniss continue: "I couldn't imagine life without him. I'd rather die than live without him by my side." A pang of jealousy hit my chest as I heard her say that. _'It's not like I had any chance anyway..' _I thought. The final words of Caesar were heard and then the two were returned backstage. I hurried over to their direction, but stopped behind a corner, because I heard them fighting. "Peeta, I'm sorry! I though you knew this was all for the show." Katniss exclaimed. "How could I have known? Everything _I_ said was true! I really do love you!" Peeta shouted back at her and tried to kiss the girl, only getting a rough slap on his face. "Why can't you understand? It was an act. As sweet as you are, my feelings are pointed towards.. someone else." I think my heart skipped a beat as she said that. Heavy footsteps made their way towards me and I quickly pretended like I hadn't heard a thing. After he'd passed me I quickly made my way over to Katniss. She had fallen on her knees, and this time she was openly sobbing. I tapped her on the shoulder and she slowly rose her head to look at me. It was a heartbreaking sight. "Oh, Katniss.." I whispered and gathered her up in an embrace. She clung to me hard, gripping the fabric of my dress tightly. I just held her there for some time, waiting for her to calm down. "Everything's going to be just fine." I said and wasn't sure if I could believe it myself.

After approximately 30 minutes her sobs had begun to turn into soft hiccups and her grip on me was loosening slightly. "We should get you to your room, don't you think?" I asked her and she just nodded shyly. I helped her up and walked her out of there while holding her hand the entire time. I escorted her all the way to the hotel room. Luckily Peeta wasn't there for now, Haymitch was probably trying to get him to calm down. When we entered, Katniss headed straight to the bedroom and fell on the bed, not even bothering to change into something more comfortable. I sighed at the sight and walked back towards the door when I heard a weak voice say: "Please don't leave.." I looked over at Katniss. She was lying down on the bed, extremely tired, but hungry for comfort. I thought about it a bit, after all, the preparations of the tribute's leaving had to be done early in the morning, but I didn't think anyone would actually mind if I stayed here for the night. I walked to the bedroom and took off my shoes. My feet were dying to get out of those monsters, as pretty as they were. I also threw the hat, if you may call it that, on a table nearby. Then I simply lied down on the bed, facing Katniss. She immediately took hold of me and snuggled into me. I pecked her on the nose and closed my eyes, falling asleep while listening to the calming snores of the girl in my arms.

"Good night, Katniss, the girl on fire. You were lucky for the odds being ever in your favor.." I whispered and hoped for a good future for her.


End file.
